Big Hero 7
by Harpra
Summary: <html><head></head>Suffering from amnesia, Naruto is stuck in a world of science with no way to return home, or even where his home is. With only brief flashes of his memories, super human abilities, and no chakra, Naruto must help his new friends save the city. SPOILERS.</html>
1. Introductions

Big Hero 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Marvel's Big Hero 6 comics, or Disney's Big Hero 6 movie.

BE WARNED this story takes place during the movie and contains SPOILERS.

Second warning: At the time of writing this the movie has not yet come out in theaters. I am writing this from the Junior Novelization. If for no other reason than to get it out of my head.

While I will be focusing on the Disney movie, I may also mention somethings from the original comics.

This story will mostly be following Naruto and not Hiro so don't plan on using this story as a guide for what will happen in the movie. But still SPOILERS, nothing major in this chapter just meeting the team.

-Start Chapter-

Tadashi Hamada looked at his younger brother Hiro as he drove the two of them through the city of San Fransokyo. Tadashi almost cringed at the thought that he had just agreed to take his little brother to some back alley battle bot fight, not even an hour after the two of them had been bailed from jail for being at another bot fight the cops had broken up. His brother had been there to compete, and he was there to rescue Hiro from getting physically beat down by some thugs.

Having lost their parents when they were young the two had been raised by their loving aunt Cass for the past ten years. It wasn't perfect, but it was good for the small family. Hiro proving to be a genius graduated from high school at thirteen and proceeded to spend the next year of his life creating battle bots, instead of putting his talents to good use. Tadashi wasn't disappointed in Hiro, just worried he wasn't living up to his full potential.

That's why when he offered to drive Hiro to his next fight, he was hoping that on the way a slight detour would give Hiro a glimpse at what he could become. And that detour was going to be taking place at one of Hiro's most hated locations. A school.

Since Hiro was a bonafide genius school bored him. He could even be quoted as saying that he didn't want to go somewhere to have people tell him stuff he already knew. But Tadashi was hoping that his school the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, or SFIT for short, would show Hiro that there was still much he didn't know, and hopefully that would keep him away from robot battling.

Claiming a pit stop to Hiro's questions as to why they were at his school and not the bot fight, Tadashi pulled up to the gleaming steel-and-glass robotics building. While Hiro continued to complain, Tadashi could see the curiosity slowly leaking past his mask of annoyance. While the brothers had access to some pretty advanced technology at home, there was nothing that could compare to the robotics department at SFIT. And to someone like Hiro that was an exciting thought.

Shortly after entering the lab the two brothers jumped to the side as they heard a girl with a purple streak in her hair yell as she zoomed past them on a strange bike before she parked it on a rack.

While Hiro gushed over the electro-magnetic levitation bike the girl had been developing and working on for the past several months, Tadashi decide that one of the best ways to get Hiro to come to his school instead of bot fights was to get him some friends. So as Hiro fawned over the bike Tadashi decided to step in.

"GoGo, this is Hiro," Tadashi said as he looked towards the short girl who was chewing a wad of gum.

GoGo Tomago blew a bubble with her gum before popping it and moving aside to let Hiro inspect her bike that had its wheels suspended between magnets causing less friction and making the bike super fast. But not fast enough according to GoGo, who was back to working on her bike.

With his inspection of the bike done Hiro began to look around the lab where he met Wasabi, in his usual dreadlocks, working on his precise laser optic system. When they walked over Wasabi gave a display for Hiro by throwing an apple into the laser grid, causing it to turn into a hundred thin slices before Hiro's eyes. However while Wasabi was showing off his system GoGo snuck up behind him and took a tool from his desk, causing Wasabi's need for order and neatness to kick in resulting in a chase around the lab between the burly scientist and speedy engineer.

As the two brothers watched the sweet voice of a girl warned them to move as she rolled a large ball of metal towards a hydraulic lift. Once the ball was in place Hiro was introduced to Honey Lemon, soon followed by her exuberant greeting. The resident chemist was working on her chemical-metal embrittlement process. So when she had coated the ball in pink chemicals, and after Honey used her cell phone to snapped a selfie of herself and the two brothers to commemorate the occasion she walked over to her creation, stating that the best part was still coming. And lightly touched the ball making it explode into dust.

While Hiro was dumbfounded by the display, he was still quick on the uptake as he digested the information Honey told him about her project. It was a few minutes later when he started looking at his brother's friends. And realizing that they had weird names. Which he so elegantly pointed out, and caused a groan from Wasabi followed by a comment from Tadashi about how Fred handed out the nicknames.

Asking who Fred was, Hiro received an answer from a new voice claiming that Fred was behind him. Hiro turned around, only to scream as instead of another boy, a kaiju monster was standing directly behind him. Which waved its arms in a calming manner before removed it's head to reveal a lanky blonde-haired boy with a friendly smile. Who explained that he was the school mascot, and while he wasn't directly a student he did love science. Which promoted an argument over why Honey wouldn't make him a formula to turn him into a fire breathing lizard. Eventually the arguing settled down as Fred leaned back in his seat.

"So where's my fellow lab-rat tonight," Fred called out to the assembled students.

"Don't know. I'm not whiskers keeper," GoGo called from her work station.  
>"Yeah right GoGo. I saw you take your bike outside for a test ride, and I'll bet you were looking for him so you and he could have a race," Wasabi called in a teasing manner, that made said girl lower herself behind her bike to hide a blush.<p>

"Well she didn't find me if she was," came a loud call from the front of the building as a tall boy with spiky golden hair came in carrying several bags.

"Ah, Naruto if I had known you would have been back so soon I would have postponed my test," Honey called as the now named Naruto passed her a bottle of something from one of the bags.

"Honey you've been running those tests every day lately. I'm sure it did just as well as always and you even got it to be a more vibrant pink with a smoother coating than usual, and I'll bet you took a picture of yourself with it, probably alongside the new kid, that I can look at," Honey had the decency to blush at her fellow blonde's words before she moved on with her work, sneaking a quick glance when Naruto wasn't looking.

Hiro could only just stare at the man who was now standing in front of him holding his hand out for a shake as he introduced himself. "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, you can call me by any of the nicknames you hear though. As for you if I had to guess I'd say that you're Tadashi's little brother, right?"

Shaking the man's hand and introducing himself, Hiro received a wide smile, and a good look at the man's face. He could see that beneath his bright blue eyes were several whisker like marks on his cheeks. Explaining GoGo's strange nickname from earlier. Their introductions done the man left to pass out different containers of different things to the other students.

Hiro let a smile form as Tadashi gave him a pat on the shoulder, before taking him to see his project. A nurse bot named Baymax, that knew 10,000 medical procedures, and looked like a giant marshmallow. However after Baymax's demonstration was over, the biggest surprise yet was ready for Hiro as Professor Robert Callaghan, the inventor for most of the tech Hiro used in his battle bot, and head of the SFIT robotics department came into the lab and introduced himself. As the Professor looked over the bot that Hiro had brought for his fight, and was now showing off, the Professor made mention that Hiro was very skilled and wondered if he had considered applying for the institute. Of course Tadashi had to point out that Hiro was currently into bot fighting, and would need to give that up if he wanted to learn under a master of robotics like Callaghan. Of course once they said good bye to everyone and left the school, Hiro just had to find out how to get back into the school. And with the bot fight forgotten Tadashi couldn't have been happier.

*break*

It was about an hour later, after the two of them returned home, that Hiro stopped talking about the school for awhile, and instead began talking about Tadashi's friends.

"They all seem really nice, but there's something off about Naruto. Any reason why?" Hiro questioned about the strange blond.

Giving a soft laugh Tadashi looked over at his little brother. "You noticed that huh? Naruto's a bit different than most people, mostly because he's got amnesia and can crush steel."

"Really?" Hiro yelled as he turned to give his full attention to his brother.

"Yeah, one day a few months back Honey came to the lab one morning, and found him laying face down in front of the door. Well she got some guards to help him off the campus and to a hospital, but he woke up when they picked him up. So he fought back, and actually threw the two guards across the parking lot before he jumped to the top of the building and started running away."

The look of shocked disbelief on Hiro's face was enough to make Tadashi laugh.

"He threw a couple of guards across a parking lot, and then jumped to the roof of a building," Hiro yelled in shock as he stared at his brother.

"He may not look like it, but Naruto is the strongest guy any of us have ever seen. I wasn't kidding about the steel thing, but he's also fast. When he got to the roof he ran like the wind. He even out ran GoGo on her prototype mag-lev bike. She finally caught up to him on the other side of the city an hour later while he was taking a break."

Hiro's stunned silence caused another bout of laughter from Tadashi.

"I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen so myself after GoGo brought him back with her so she could see how fast he really was. She apparently found him at a ramen bar, salivating, and with no money, so she paid for his lunch and he happily followed her back to the lab. After running a few tests to see how strong and fast he really was, we all swore ourselves to secrecy on the true details to protect him. Since he didn't know where he was or who he was apart from his name, due to the amnesia, we just kept him at the lab. Occasionally we use him as a lab rat for a test, have him move something as the gorilla, or like today we have him run errands as the gopher (gofer). Basically he's the lab's pet, which is funny because his other nickname besides Whiskers is Foxy." Tadashi finished as he stretched out on his bed.

After a few seconds of silence Tadashi looked over at his brother, and could only sigh at the look on his face, somewhere between saddened and confused at Naruto's situation.

"Don't worry about it too much Hiro, Naruto sure doesn't, and if you're curious we can only give you information about him once you're a student. That and if you're a student you can probably help him more at the school than moping around here." That seemed to do the trick as Hiro gained a look of pure determination. "Come on Hiro I know how you can impress Professor Callaghan and get into the school."

The two brothers smiled at each other while Tadashi explained about the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's annual Tech Showcase, where the winner would get admission into the school.

-End Chapter-

First things first yes I know the title is stupid and unoriginal.

Next I only plan on going through the main story of the movie, so this should be a shorter fic.

Thanks to Cylon One for help with grammar.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Exams

Big Hero 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Marvel's Big Hero 6 comics, or Disney's Big Hero 6 movie.

BE WARNED this story takes place during the movie and contains SPOILERS.

-Start Chapter-

Honey Lemon was staring through a microscope at a small sample of Naruto's blood. It had been a few days since Tadashi had brought Hiro to the school, and now she and the team were doing an examination of Naruto. It was customary that about once a month Honey, Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred would all run tests on Naruto to make sure he was healthy, physically fit, mentally stable, and just overall doing well. They could have sent him to a specialist, but once they had become friends with him, he just sort of refused to leave. So they decided to do it themselves.

After Naruto moved into the lab, they held a test to see how strong he was. And they were certainly surprised. Not only was Naruto able to apparently bench press Wasabi's SUV but could out run it too. But the real shock was that after the tests Naruto had gotten roughed up quite a bit, so Tadashi was going to take him back to his lab where all the medical equipment was. However before they could make it into the building GoGo pointed out that Naruto's scrapes were already healing. Which prompted Tadashi to put Naruto through every medical scan and test he could. Him being a robotics and medical major helped.

So after everyone including Naruto found out about how Naruto's body not only surpassed normal parameters, but could also heal from most injuries in seconds, sent Tadashi into a frenzy over the blond. Eventually everyone decided that doing a day of bulk tests once a month was better than trying to find out everything at once.

To start off the tests Tadashi would take a sample of Naruto's blood, and give it to Honey to examine. Then it was off to Tadashi's lab for a full body scan, to see if they could figure out the miracle that was Naruto's healing rate. What ever Tadashi learned was immediately programmed into Baymax, so the huggable robot could learn from them. But for Honey the only thing medically interesting about Naruto was his blood.

Truthfully she could have studied Naruto's blood for years, it was so interesting. On the microscopic level alone his blood would change phenomenally depending on what she added to it. If she mixed a poison into his blood, it would form an antidote and become immune to the poison. The same would happen for most diseases. Being that she was a student, she couldn't get some of the more extreme diseases to test, but she held hope that his blood would prove resilient to them as well.

In all honesty what his blood alone could do for the science community, let alone humanity as a whole was mind boggling. With some more time they might be able to replicate the effects Naruto's blood had and create super medicine that could do so much good for the world. But if the world found out too soon the government would probably break down their door to steal him away. So for the time being it was up to the four students, and one mascot, to keep the blond safe. And speaking of her blond friend.

Pulling her eyes away from the microscope Honey looked out the window as GoGo zoomed by trying to stay ahead of Naruto as the two raced around the building. Unfortunately while GoGo was in front of Naruto he was still two laps ahead of her. He just needed to pass her to make it three. But she was doing better than when they first started racing and Naruto would be six laps up on her.

Honestly Honey loved how far Naruto seemed to push all of them just by being around. GoGo had always loved going fast, but now she had someone to beat outside of her own score. So she tended to get a little carried away for her part of the tests.

Once Naruto's body was scanned by Tadashi, GoGo would be waiting for him so she could drag him off for a few laps around the school. And by a few laps they meant until GoGo was exhausted. Which took awhile. During her daily test rides of her bike, GoGo had been restricted to racing Naruto for half an hour at most. So when she was able to race him as long as she could, she had a tendency to go all out. They were on hour two currently but GoGo was slowing down fast, so they should be done in another fifteen minutes.

While GoGo recovered, the ever energetic Naruto would be off to counseling with Wasabi and Fred. A weird combination to have a neat freak and a comic book nerd work together with an amnesia victim. But Wasabi would help Naruto focus on memories from his past, using meticulous methods for keeping the blond calm, so he could focus on memories. And Fred was around to catalog everything.

Because seriously some of the things they'd heard Naruto swear were true should have had them send him to the nearest asylum, but the way he told the stories sounded so real they couldn't just dismiss them like others would.

If he had been in a fraction of those situations, instead of just having watched a lot of TV, Naruto must have lived an interesting life. Hell Naruto himself didn't seem to believe what he was saying half the time. Especially with all his conflicting memories.

In one of his memories Naruto said he fought along side a giant toad against a giant raccoon made of sand. But then he had a feeling that at one point he had some sort of battle with that same giant toad. Apparently he needed to defeat the toad in combat for some reason or another. They were still working on what ever that need was, but in the meantime Fred was going crazy over the battles.

While Naruto and Wasabi would sit together on a couch, Fred would sit in his chair nearby and take notes about what Naruto said. Even going so far as to drawing them down as comics, which Naruto enjoyed. Originally she was concerned about the usefulness of Fred's drawings, but Naruto would look at them and seemed to remember more of his individual exploits as he did. He'd then tell Fred who would draw more and Naruto would remember more of his past.

The only real problem with this is that because his memories came in random bursts it was next to impossible to determine what order the events went in. Even though the events were disjointed they were able to classify them between early childhood, early teens, and later teens.

He seemed to remember his childhood the least, only really remembering that he was alone, along with a handful of names. His most prominent memories from this time was when he joined some academy, where he learned how to be a "ninja" as he said. It was unclear if this was where he learned to make the solid clones of himself that were prominent in most of his other stories, but whether it was or not he couldn't replicate the technique now.

In truth the most damning evidence that all of these adventures were just in his head, was the fact that he couldn't do any of these strange techniques he talked about. Being that he apparently had to learn them meant that he could have just forgotten how to do them, but his amnesia didn't stop his muscle memory from letting him run like the wind and jump over buildings.

His early teen years were a jumbled up mess that seemed to revolve around a new princess every other month. And when his memories weren't a Saturday morning cartoon about damsels in distress, his memories were about some other kids, usually ones with black and pink hair. Now while Honey loved the color pink, she couldn't imagine going so far as to dye her hair the color, but Naruto seemed to think it was natural. Maybe it was common where he was from.

Then came his late teen years which were only separated from his early teen years by some event where he left his home for several years. They currently had no concrete ideas for why he had to leave or what he did besides hang around an old man. In private away from Naruto Fred had put forth the theory that Naruto was hiding from some evil organization. Which was promptly ignored, but whatever the true answer was they would find out eventually.

Whatever the reason, Naruto's most recent memories prior to his arrival at the Institute were the hardest to believe yet. Between the fragmented thoughts on several gods, a war, and the world itself on the brink of ending, Naruto either had the most amazing life imaginable or just had the greatest imagination. Either one seemed just as likely at this point. But Honey really couldn't tell what it was but she had to agree with all of her friends that no matter how crazy the stories sounded, there was just something about her fellow blond that was so trustworthy and heartfelt that they couldn't help but believe him.

Honey's thoughts were cut short as the man she had been contemplating, walked into the nearly empty lab where Wasabi and Fred were waiting for him. Looking towards the other side of the lab revealed GoGo asleep on a couch with her mag-lev bike already on the suspended rack, ready to be tweaked some more when GoGo woke up.

Moving her eyes away from the sleeping girl, Honey looked down at her current work on Naruto's blood to see that it had congealed from the chemicals she had added to it. Now to put all thoughts of the cute blond out of her head as she moved on with her tests. Only to have her thoughts broken as her phone began to ring.

*break*

Tadashi had left early from the team's monthly examination of Naruto. Not because he didn't want to help the guy, but Tadashi's expertise was in robots and medicine. So all he could really do was examine the scans they made of Naruto and apply what he learned to Baymax. So once he was done he had decided to go home and help his brother with his project for the showcase so he could get into the institute.

After helping Hiro get the ideas flowing to his head, by hanging him upside down, it was now time to setup the garage into a simple lab. Which was going to need some work, and would probably take more than just the two of them, so Tadashi called Honey who would have her phone near her, in order to get everyone over to the cafe.

Which only took about an hour. Tadashi seriously wondered why they let Wasabi drive. He was a great guy and a genius at what he did, but the preparation time he needed to be comfortable doing something was insane. It was probably possible for someone to 3D print a set of armor and watch a kung fu movie in between the time you called him, and when he arrived.

But they were here now and the garage was at least functioning as a lab for Hiro's project. So now it was time for them to get back in the car, and go to the place where a nerd's dreams come true. The electronic and robotics junk yard, attached to the school.

Seriously whoever came up with the idea of making a place where old robots could be thrown away for free, so that other roboticists could come and scavenge free parts, was a genius. Hell the whole robotics department at SFIT would have probably been shut down by now if it weren't for the junkyard. New robot parts were so expensive, it was easier and cheaper to make them yourself. But with the junkyard all they had to do was spend some time fixing up a few dents and the parts were useable.

Most projects at the Institute weren't green lit unless you could build a working version of it from the junkyard. Of course since Tadashi was just building a simple robot, whose real strength was in his programming on medical procedures, Tadashi just had to get the coding right before his project was given the go ahead. But now after having avoided going into the scrap pile for his own project, Tadashi was ready to jump in for his little brother. Good thing they were bringing Naruto along to lift the heavy things.

-End Chapter-

And done, sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've had most of it done for awhile now, but I was trying to add some more content but nothing felt right, so I'll leave it for next chapter.

Thanks to Cylon One for helping with grammar.

Next up lambtastic asked if I could have Naruto save Tadashi from the fire at the expo, and I thought about it for a few minuets. If I were to have Tadashi saved, it would make a few points more interesting later on in the story. But in order for the main story to proceed unhindered, Tadashi would need to be put in some kind of deep coma. Like he would be on life support kind of coma. This would have the same effect of put Hiro into a depression that would let the rest of the story move on like in the movie, but with the chance that Tadashi could come back at some point. Don't expect Big Hero 8 anytime soon though.

Here's the problem I'm not sure what to do, both the options of letting Tadashi live or die have merit. So I'm letting all of you decide for me. If put up a poll on my profile for if Tadashi should live or not. I've limited the answers to "Yes, but in a coma", and "No". If I were to just have Naruto save Tadashi with nothing bad happening, then Hiro would have no reason to stay away from the school, and that would break half the plot. However if you want to see something different than those two options then please tell me in a review, I love it when people suggest ideas for my stories. It shows your interested.

Thank you for reviewing and please vote in the poll.


End file.
